Old Enemy Returns
by SamA18
Summary: An old enemy that the team put away is now back for revenge. He has a specific target he is going to go after: Tony's 8 year old daughter Kate. How will Tony keep his daughter safe? Can the team keep their youngest safe?
1. Chapter 1

Tony's daughter Kate Dinozzo is Tony's pride and joy. He raised her since she was a baby and after her mom passed away from childbirth. She got her name after Tony's old partner Kate Todd. Ever since Tony joined NCIS they became his family, Gibbs became his father, Ducky became his grandfather, Abby and Ziva were his little sisters, Mcgee is his little brother, and Palmer became his cousin. When Tony told the team about Kate they took roles in the family. Gibbs and Ducky became the grandfather's, Mcgee, Palmer and Vance became the uncle's. Abby and Ziva became the aunts. Tony couldn't decide on the godfather so they are Gibbs, Ducky, Vance, Mcgee, and Palmer. He also couldn't decide on the godmother so they are Abby and Ziva.


	2. Chapter 2

Max Ryder is planning revenge on NCIS more specifically Gibb's team. He had informants on the outside while he is in jail. While he was in jail one day one of his Informants had told his something.

"Hey what did you find out about that team that put me away?" Max asked Sean his Informant. "That agent, Dinozzo has a little girl say around 8 years old. Her name is Kate. She is in 3rd grade. She goes to school on the navy base so it will be kind of hard to get her". Sean said.

"Don't worry I'll find away. Right now I need to get out of here to put my plan in action". Max said.

"Here take this pill it will fake a heart attack and they have to take you to the hospital". Sean said.

"Thanks man I'll pay you once we get that brat and the random money". Max said.

"So how are you going to grab the girl? If you ask me you are playing with big fire. Her whole family are NCIS that is a one way ticket to prison". Sean said.

"While she is walking home from school one day I'll grab her and make sure those agents pay". Max said.

Later that night Max takes the pill for the fake heart attack. He is then transported to a hospital but escapes from the ambulance.

"Time to pay agents". Max said.

NCIS HQ

Gibbs hears his phone ring.

-Yeah Gibbs. Gibbs answers

-The director needs to see you. The assistant said.

-On my way. Gibbs said.

Director's office

"What's up Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Max Ryder escaped. He's coming after your team and Kate. She goes into protective custody as of now". Vance said.

"How did he escape?" Gibbs asked.

"Faked a heart attack went to the hospital escaped from the ambulance". Vance said.

I'll go inform my team. Gibbs said.

Bull Pen

"What did the director need boss?" Mcgee asked.

"Max Ryder escaped prison and is after us". Gibbs said.

"WHAT? How did he escape?" Everyone asked in shock.

"Faked a heart attack on the way to the hospital he escaped from the ambulance. Dinozzo with me". Gibbs yelled.

Elevator

"What's up boss?" Tony asked.

"As I said Max Ryder escaped prison but what I didn't tell you is that he is after Kate". Gibbs said. "WHAT? That son of a"- Tony yelled.

"Tony! I will NOT let him hurt this team and I most certainly will NOT let him hurt Kate". Gibbs said.

"Thanks boss. It's 14:30 can I go pick Kate up from school?" Tony replied.

"Sure bring her back here". Gibbs said.

Outside the elementary school Tony is leaning against his car when a little girl with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and is wearing black jeans, purple shirt, and black with purple tennis shoes and runs up to him.

"DADDY!" Kate yelled in excitement.

"Hey baby girl, how was school?" Tony asked his daughter.

"It was good I drew you and everyone else a picture during art class today". Kate said happily.

Kate gave Tony his picture, it is a picture of him with his badge arresting someone.

"I love it baby, let's go give the other pictures to everyone else". Tony said.

"Okay". Kate said.

Bull Pen

The elevator gets to the floor and Kate runs to Tony's desk and greets Gibbs, Ziva, and Mcgee. "Hey Katie. How was school". Mcgee asked.

"It was good Uncle Tim I drew all of you pictures during art class". Kate said.

Kate gets the pictures out. She gives Mcgee's his first. His picture is of him behind a computer tracking something.

"I love it Katie thank you I'm going to hang it on my cabinet right here". Mcgee told his niece who smiled at him.

Kate then went to her Grandpa Gibbs and gave him his picture. His picture is him head slapping someone. Gibbs chuckled.

"I love it Kate good job". Gibbs said.

She then moved on to Ziva. Her picture is of Ziva fighting someone and winning.

"This picture is amazing good job Kate". Ziva told her niece.

"Daddy can I take Uncle Vance, Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Abby, and Grandpa Ducky their pictures please". Kate asked.

"Sure honey I'll go with you". Tony said.

They go up to the director's office and knock on the door.

"Come in". Vance said.

"Hello Director. Tony said. Agent Dinozzo, Kate. This is a surprise. What can I do for you". Vance asked.

"I have a picture for you Uncle Vance". Kate said.

She gave him his picture. His picture is him and the whole team with "NCIS" on the top.

"Thank you Kate I love it. Agent Dinozzo can I see you for a minute". Vance said.

"Sure. Honey why don't you go down to Abby's lab and give her, her picture while I talk to Vance okay". Tony said.

"Okay. Bye Uncle Vance". Kate said.

"What did you need to talk about director?" Tony asked.

"As you know Max Ryder escaped and is after Gibbs team and Kate. For her protection I'm having two agents sit outside her school everyday they have orders to bring her back her everyday after school". Vance said.

"Thank you I appreciate Leon". Tony said gratefully.

"You know I will protect anyone of my agents and their family and that includes you and my goddaughter". Vance said.

Meanwhile

Kate goes down to Abby's lab.

"Aunt Abby are you here? Aunt Abby?" Kate called out.

"Kate. What a good surprise what can I do for my favorite niece". Abby said.

"I drew you a picture during art class today. I hope you like it". Kate said.

Kate gave Abby her picture. Her picture is of Abby in her lab with Bert the hippo.

"Wow thanks Kate I love it". Abby said.

"How is my favorite girl in the world". Tony said coming in the lab.

"Daddy! Aunt Abby said she loves my picture. Can I go give Grandpa Ducky and Uncle Jimmy their pictures please daddy". Kate replied.

"Sure go on I'll be there in second". Tony said.

Autopsy

Kate enters autopsy and is greeted by Jimmy.

"Hello Kate what brings you by here today". Jimmy said.

"I drew you and Grandpa Ducky pictures today in art class, is he here?" Kate said.

"Yea I'll get him". Jimmy said.

"Ah hello Kate, Mr Palmer said you had something for us". Ducky said.

"Yea here are your pictures I drew you guys". Kate said.

Kate then gives Ducky and Jimmy their pictures. Jimmy's picture is of him graduating med school. Ducky's is of him doing an autopsy.

"This is great thanks so much Kate". Jimmy told his niece.

"Kate you are quite the artist this picture is fantastic thank you". Ducky told his granddaughter. "Your welcome. Now if you guys don't mind I have to go do homework". Kate said.

"Go on Kate and thanks for the picture". Jimmy said.

Bull Pen

Kate is at her dad's desk finishing her homework.

"Dad I'm finished my homework, is there anything I can do while you guys work?" Kate asked. "You can go down to Abby's lab and ask her to watch TV or use her computer". Tony said.

"Okay". Kate said.

Abby's lab

Hey Katie what's up? Abby asked.

"Can I hang out down here while my dad works?" Kate asked.

"Sure, you can go into my office and play computer games that Tim put on for you". Abby said.

It's 20:00 at NCIS.

"Everyone go home come back tomorrow rested". Gibbs tells the team.

Tony goes down to Abby's lab and sees Kate sleep on her futon, he goes in and picks her up and she stirs and wakes up and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Daddy where are we going?" Kate asked sleepy.

"We're going home baby girl". Tony said.

"Can we stop and get some pizza first I'm hungry". Kate asked.

"Sure honey let's go". Tony said.

Tony and Kate leave NCIS and head to a nearby pizza shop and order a large cheese pizza and 2 large sodas. They soon go to Tony's apartment. Not knowing that they are being followed.


	3. Chapter 3

it's 14:30 and Kate is getting out of school going to the SUV and when she gets there she opens the door and sees the two agents dead then before she has a chance to scream a hand clamps over her mouth and a pinch in her arm then everything goes black.

NCIS HQ

"It's been 30 minutes where are they?" Tony asked.

"I don't know Tony". Mcgee said.

Gibbs phone rings.

-Yeah Gibbs. We'll be right up. Gibbs said.

"What's up boss?" Tony asked.

"We're all needed in MTAC". Gibbs said.

They get in and go to the tech that called.

"Here's the phone call that was routed through agents". The computer tech said.

"This Agents Gibbs, Dinozzo, David, and Mcgee. Who's this?" Gibbs said.

"I believe you know me agents". Max said.

"Ryder. What do you want?" Gibbs asked.

"Simple. Revenge. By the way I have someone here who wants to talk to you all". Max told the agents.

Max holds the phone against Kate's ear and nods for her to talk.

"D-D-Daddy? Are you there? Uncle Tim? Aunt Ziva? Grandpa Gibbs? Are you guys there?" Kate said scared.

"Kate". Everyone said in fear.

"Katie, sweetie are you okay?" Mcgee asked.

"I'm scared. Where's daddy?" Kate asked crying.

"I'm here baby. I'm not going anywhere". Tony said calmly to his scared daughter.

"Kate can you tell us where you are?" Ziva asked.

"I'm in a room, it's big, the walls are a sky blue color, and hmm hmm hmm". Kate said.

"Kate? Katie?" Everyone yelled.

"Hello again agents. Yes I kidnapped agent playboy's daughter". Max said.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch, if you have so much as lay a hand on my daughter or hurt her in anyway I will kill you". Tony threatened.

"I'll let that one slide agent but if you or any of you make threats your precious little Kate pays the price". Max said.

"DADDY! Help! I wanna go home! Uncle Tim, Aunt Ziva, Grandpa Gibbs help! I want my daddy". Kate yelled through the phone.

"Bye agents we'll be in touch". Max said.

"DADDY! Uncle Tim! Aunt Ziva! Grandpa Gibbs! HELP!" Kate yells crying.

"Kate? Kate? I need some air before I punch a hole in the wall". Tony said angrily.

"I'll go after him before he shoots something or someone". Ziva said calmly.

"Mcgee can you trace that call?" Gibbs asked.

"Not an exact trace all I can say is that she is in the Virginia area". Mcgee said.

Bull Pen

The agents are back at their desk when Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby comes up. Abby runs to Tony and gives him a bone crushing hug.

"Tony I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that we WILL find Kate. I will kill this guy if he hurts her I'll kill him and leave no evidence". Abby said.

"Abigail is right Anthony you all will find her". Ducky said.

"You guy will find her even if it kills you". Jimmy said.

Thanks guys. Tony said.

Abandoned House

Max hung the phone up and looked at Kate who is tied up to a chair and a gag in her mouth and dried tears on her cheeks and fresh ones coming down her face.

"Well kid it's just the two of us". Max said.

"Hmmmm hmmm hmmm". Kate muffled.

"What was that brat?" Max asked taking the gag out of her mouth.

"I said I want my DAD!" Kate yelled.

"Well too bad it's his fault you're here". Max said.

"No it's not, they put you in jail because you broke the law". Kate said.

"What ever the reason it still his fault you're here". Max said.

Max then puts the gag back in her mouth and leaves the house locking it up and leaving Kate crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate is still at the abandoned house by herself. She is crying hoping that her family will come find her and kill this guy or put him in prison. She then remembers something Ziva taught her. She loosens the ropes that were digging into her skin and she frees herself. She runs from the room looking carefully to make sure Max doesn't catch her. She hears a car pull up to the house so she acts quickly she runs out of the back door and runs but bumps into someone.

"Going somewhere kid?" Max asked sarcastically

She then runs the other way but Max catches her.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WANT MY DADDY!" Kate yelled.

"Quiet dumb brat". Max said.

Kate is kicking and screaming. Max then pulls a needle out with a sedative.

"W-what is that?" Kate asked scared referring to the needle. Which she is terrified of.

"Don't worry it won't hurt a bit". Max said.

Kate then fought him off.

"No No I don't want it. Please no I don't like needles". Kate said.

She then fights him, she kicks him and punches him. But he sticks the needle in her arm and she goes to sleep.

"Now agents it's game time so let's play". Max said.

NCIS HQ

Everybody is at their desk and their hear Gibbs phone rings.

-Yeah Gibbs. We'll be right said.

"Boss what's up?" Mcgee asked.

"We're needed in MTAC. All of us". Gibbs said.

MTAC

"Here's the call agents". The assistant said.

"This is special agents Gibbs, Dinozzo, David, and Mcgee. Who's this?" Gibbs asked.

Grandpa Gibbs? Is that you? Kate asked.

"Katie? Are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm scared. Where's daddy?" Kate asked.

"I'm here baby girl. Are you okay honey?" Tony asked his scared daughter.

"I'm fine. I wanna go home. Are you guys gonna find me?" Kate asked.

"Yes we will Katie I promise you we will". Mcgee assured his niece.

"I love you guys". Kate said.

"We love you too". Gibbs said.

"Times up". Max said.

"NO! DADDY! UNCLE TIM! AUNT ZIVA! GRANDPA GIBBS!" Kate cried.

"Katie. Katie". Tony yelled.

"Hello again agents that was a touchy phone call". Max said.

"What do you want Ryder?" Mcgee asked.

"I told you. Revenge. Since you took my freedom by putting me in jail I thought I would return the favor by going after someone you all care about. I was thinking about the scientist what's her name oh yes Abby. But once I found out about agent playboy's daughter I knew she make a great target". Max said.

"Like I said before Ryder hurt my daughter in anyway I'll kill you". Tony threatened.

The phone is silent for a moment then a high scream fills the phone. Max had took a knife and cut her arm.

"Katie? Baby are you okay?" Tony asked.

"He cut my arm". Kate said crying.

"Ryder what is it that you want? Other than revenge". Gibbs asked.

"Since you brought it up agent Gibbs I want in return for this brat I want a plane ticket anywhere of my choosing, 50 million dollars,a new passport to get me out of the country, and a plane". Max said.

"We give you this we get Kate back unhurt". Gibbs said.

"Yes. As for unhurt can't agent playboy threatened me so I had to teach him a lesson through his little girl and that lesson was a cut on her arm". Max said.

After he said that the four agents growled. Ziva was cursing in Hebrew, Mcgee was tracking the call while swearing under his breath, Tony wanted to find this guy and wring his neck and suck the life out of his body, and Gibbs wanted to get a sniper and use all of the bullets on Ryder for hurting his granddaughter.

"When do you want to meet Ryder?" Tony asked.

"Tomorrow night at 12:00 midnight. Navy docks". Max answered.

"How are we suppose to get all that before than?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. If I don't get it, any of it let's just say little Kate will not be returned". Max said.

"DADDY HELP ME! DADDY? I WANNA GO HOME! Uncle Tim? Auntie Ziva? Grandpa Gibbs? Will you guys find me? I wanna go home. I want my daddy". Kate said crying.

"We will find you Katie I promise. We will find you baby girl". Mcgee assured his scared niece. "Kate just like Uncle Tim said we will find you. You are so brave just like your father". Ziva said. "Katie, baby we will find you I promise. Me, Uncle Tim, Aunt Ziva, Grandpa Gibbs, we all will find you baby I swear on my life". Tony assured his daughter.

"I love you guys". Kate said sniffing.

"We love you Katie". Tony said.

"Bye bye agents". Ryder said.

"NO DADDY! UNCLE TIM! AUNT ZIVA! GRANDPA GIBBS!" Kate cried.

"Kate? Katie? Katie? Great just great. I need some air". Tony said angrily.

"I'll go after him". Gibbs said.

"Did you find a trace Mcgee?" Ziva asked.

"Not an exact trace all I can say is that she is in the Virginia area I just don't know where". Mcgee said.

Meanwhile

"Tony? Tony? TONY!" Gibbs barked.

"WHAT?! Oh hey boss what's up". Tony asked.

"Are you okay? Don't give me that I'm fine bull crap". Gibbs said.

"No boss I'm not fine. My little girl, my angel, my princess is missing. I don't know what I do if I lose her. After her mother died I promised and swore I'd always look after her. Even when I was a cop it was hard to keep criminals away from her". Tony said.

"What are you talking about Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Back when I was a cop she was a toddler. Every time I go after someone they always bring up Kate. I had this one case I had to go after a murdering drug dealer. I collared him and when he was on the inside he told one of his crew members to...kidnap Kate in exchange I let him go". Tony explained.

"Did you let him go?" Gibbs asked.

"We did a exchange. Once I got Kate she held on to me so tight she could have choked the life out of me. As well for the dealers they are all dead or still locked up serving a life sentence. After that Kate had nightmares for a month and a half and she followed me everywhere I went. Ever since that happened I'd been on the protective side. When she went to school I had a few people watch her carefully and report anything back to me. Now that I joined NCIS I made more enemies now than ever. That is why I couldn't name Kate one godfather or godmother. Trouble finds any of us and God forbid if anything happens I want to have a backup plan". Tony explained.

"You made the right choices for her Tony all of them". Gibbs said.

"Thanks boss". Tony said.

"Now let's go find this son of a bitch". Gibbs said.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate is alone by herself at the house it's empty and quiet. She looks out the window to see if anyone is around or if Max is still there, she sees that he isn't there so she unties the ropes that gave her rope burns on both her wrist and untied her ankles. She then runs down the stairs and runs out of the back door and into the woods. She then remembers that she has her cell phone that Tim gave her for personal and emergency use only. She has all of the numbers of the team in the phone and she calls her Uncle Tim.

NCIS HQ

Mcgee, Gibbs, and Ziva are at their desk working while Tony is trying to calm down by going to the gym and hitting the punching bags. Mcgee is at his desk and hears his phone ring.

-Agent Mcgee. Mcgee answers his phone.

-U-U-Uncle Tim? Kate asked scared.

-Katie is that you sweetheart? Mcgee asked.

-Yes. I escaped from the abandoned house I was in. Uncle Tim I'm scared can you guys come get me. Kate replied.

-Katie, baby where are you? Mcgee asked his goddaughter.

-I-i don't know. I think we're in Virginia somewhere I just don't know where. I want my dad. Kate said scared close to tears.

-Katie calm down sweetheart, I'm tracking this call now ok so we will find you. Mcgee said. Abandoned House

Max comes back to check in on Kate. He goes into the house where Kate was tied up. He is furious. She escaped. He runs out the backdoor and listens carefully to see if he hears anything and he walks and finally he hears a little girl's voice. He then sneaks up behind her and grabs her not knowing that she is still on the phone.

-Ah! Uncle Tim! HELP! Kate cried.

-Katie? Katie? Katie? Mcgee yells into the phone while Gibbs and Ziva are standing by him.

-Uncle Tim help he's got me. Kate cried.

Max puts a needle in her arm and she passes out. He hears Tim calling her name in the phone and he picks the phone up and begins to talk.

-Hello Agent Mcgee. Max said.

-Ryder. Mcgee growled.

-How are you agent Mcgee?" Max asked sarcastically.

-Where is my niece Ryder?" Mcgee asked angrily.

-She's asleep right now and can't make it to the phone right now. Max said.

-Ryder so help me if you hurt her I will kill you with my bare hands". Mcgee threatened.

-I'll let that slide for now but as I said before any of you make threats your little Katie pays for it. By the way for this little stunt she pulled the ransom is now doubled. Max said.

-What do you want now? Mcgee asked.

-As I said before I want a plane ticket anywhere of my choosing, a passport to get me out of the country, a plane and 100 million dollars. You have 24 hours or little Katie will get more than a cut. Max said.

-We need more time to get that kind of stuff. Mcgee.

-Well you have 24 hours or else. Bye bye now agent Mcgee. Max said hanging the phone up.

"No!" Mcgee yelled.

"What got in you probie?" Tony asked.

"Kate. She called me". Mcgee said.

"WHAT? Is she alright?" Tony asked.

"She said she's fine but scared. She said she wants her daddy. Then Ryder must have found her and gave her a sedative to sleep and that's not the worse". Mcgee said.

"What's the worst?" Tony asked.

"He doubled the ransom. He still wants the plane ticket to anywhere he wants, a plane, a new passport to get out of the country and now wants 100 million dollars and we only have 24 hours and we don't give it to him or were not getting Kate back". Mcgee explained.

"WHAT? How are we supposed to get all that in 24 hours?" Tony asked.

"I don't know Tony but I know this we WILL find her and get her back safely". Ziva said.

"How can you be so sure Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Because if she is hurt i will kill him". Gibbs said.

"No more like I'll kill him". Tony said assured.

"Either way we will get her back". Ziva said.

"Mcgee did you get a trace on that phone call?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea. She's near an abandoned house near Fairfax county". Mcgee said.

"Let's go". Tony growled.

Abandoned House

Kate wakes up tied to a chair and Max comes into the room. He goes up to her and slaps her across the face really really hard.

"Well brat got anything to say for yourself?" Max said.

"I want my family". Kate whispered.

"What was that I couldn't hear you". Max said sarcastically.

"I SAID I WANT MY FAMILY YOU BIG PILE OF DOG CRAP". Kate yelled.

He slaps her again harder.

"I hope my family kills you for this". Kate said.

"They didn't do it before so they can't or won't now since I got you". Max said.

"You don't know them as well as you think". Kate said.

Max sticks the gag back in Kate's mouth and she starts crying. Max leaves the house and after he leaves Kate hears a car pull up and she whimpers as she unties herself and hides. Ziva kicks the door down.

Mcgee yells "Federal Agents!"

"Uncle Tim?" Kate asked quietly.

Max comes back to the house and sees the agents.

"Ryder freeze!" Gibbs yelled.

Max then runs upstairs and finds Kate hiding and she screams causing the agents to run up there.

"Ryder let the girl go and we all can walk out of here". Gibbs said.

"No you took my freedom so I'm going to take something from you". Max said.

"Ryder let her go or I'll put a bullet in your head". Tony said threatening.

"Daddy help me". Kate said scared.

"Don't worry Katie. We're right here". Tony said.

"Aww how cute". Max said sarcastically as he pulls a knife out and puts it to Kate's throat and she whimpers.

"Daddy please help me I'm scared". Kate said crying.

"Ryder let her go and we all can walk away from this". Tony said.

"No! You took my freedom so I'm going to pay the return and take something from you". Max said.

Kate the gets an idea and shares a look with the team which the team knows and she looks at her dad and he slowly nods for her to do what she is planning. She then remembers some moves Ziva had taught her. She kicks him in his groin area quite hard, makes her way around to his face and punches his nose then brings her knee up to his nose breaking it, she then punches his jaw a couple of times and she finally kicks him a few times after bruising 3 ribs. She then runs in her dad's arms crying. Tony and Mcgee are trying to calm Kate down while Gibbs and Ziva get a few shots on Ryder for hurting Kate. Tony then passes Kate off to Mcgee and she buries her head into his shoulder crying. Tony then picks Ryder up by the collar and in a low threatening voice he says,

"if you or any of your guys come after Kate and I found out about it I will personally come to prison, kill you, and I will have it covered up". Tony said.

"Your point in all this Dinozzo?" Ryder asked.

"My point being you come within 2 feet of my daughter I will put a bullet in your brain faster than any of them behind me. Come near her again you will have lead in your head". Tony said threatening.

Mcgee is whispering to Kate. "It's okay Katie were here now. It's alright. Uncle Tim has you. It's alright baby. We're here now. You're safe. You're safe". Mcgee said to his crying god daughter.

When Tony named Mcgee as one of Kate's godfathers' he did not take it lightly. He has and always WILL protect his goddaughter from anything and everything, whether it be a criminal, a threat of any kind or when she gets older boys. Mcgee then passes Kate back to Tony.

"Daddy! I was so scared. I tried to fight him daddy I did. I was trying to be braved". Kate said crying.

"It's alright baby. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. You were very brave Katie". Tony said.

"Dinozzo she needs to be checked out by a doctor ASAP so we know if there are any problems with her". Gibbs said.

Kate just clung to her dad, holding him for dear life.

"Daddy?" Kate asked.

"What's up baby girl?" Tony asked.

"W-Will you, Uncle Tim, and Aunt Ziva stay with me please?" Kate asked.

Tony then looks at Tim and Ziva and they nod wanting to be there for their goddaughter.

"Sure honey let's go". Tony said.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate is rushed to the nearest ER.

"What do we have?" The doctor on call ask.

"10 year old girl, cut on her left arm and other possible injury". The medic says.

"Where's her parents?" The doctor asked.

"Her dad is behind us along with two other agents, as far as we know there is no mom in the picture". The medic says.

Tony, Tim, and Ziva run in the ER.

"Can I help you sir?" The nurse asked.

"Yes my daughter was just brought here and I need to know her condition". Tony said.

"Your daughter's name sir?" The nurse asked.

"Kate Dinozzo". Tony answered.

"Just wait for the doctor he should almost be finished". The nurse said.

5 minutes later

"Kate Dinozzo?" The doctor called.

"Yes I'm her father. How is she?" Tony asked.

"She has a long cut on her arm so we stitched it up, she has two bruised cheeks. Other than that she is fine". The doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Tony asked.

"You can see her but not your friends only family". The doctor said.

"They are two federal officers". Tony said.

"Okay but you may not stay past visiting hours". The doctor said.

"Thank you". Tony said.

Kate's room

They get to the room and they hear her crying and run in.

"Katie? What's wrong baby?" Mcgee asked.

"I- I had a nightmare about the man that took me". Kate cried.

"You want to tell us about it?" Ziva asked.

"He came back and killed all of you then me". Kate said crying.

Tony went to his daughter and she held on tight clinging for dear life.

"It's ok baby girl. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. We got the bad man and he will never hurt you again. I promise". Tony said assuring.

"W-Where's Grandpa Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"He is questioning the bad man who took you". Mcgee said.

"Ziva, Mcgee can I talk to you guys real fast. Kate we're going to be right outside". Tony said. "What is it Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs needs me to help interrogate Ryder. Would you guys mind staying with Kate? I can call Abby". Tony replied.

"We wouldn't mind Tony, Kate is our goddaughter and we will do anything and everything in our power to protect her from anything and everything. Right Ziva?" Mcgee said.

"He is right we will always protect Kate from anything and everything. We also will stay here with her till you get back". Ziva said.

"I'll be back soon let me go tell Katie". Tony said.

Mcgee and Ziva gave their friend a few minutes alone with his daughter since it was a traumatic day for her.

"Katie, i have to go back to NCIS to help Grandpa Gibbs so while i'm gone Tim and Ziva are gonna stay with you alright". Tony said.

"But i don't want you to go i want you to stay". Kate said.

"I know sweetheart but once i'm finished i'll come right back i promise". Tony said.

"Ok". Kate said.

"That's my girl, be good for Tim and Ziva alright". Tony said.

"Ok". Kate said.

Tony kissed her head and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"I love you baby girl". Tony said.

"I love you too daddy". Kate said.

Tony gave her one last kiss to the head and left the room just as Mcgee and Ziva went back in the room as they saw their niece fighting sleep but losing due to the pain medication.

"Katie go to sleep we'll be here when you wake up". Mcgee said.

"You promise?" Kate slurred.

"We promise tateleh". Ziva said.

Kate then fell asleep just as Mcgee and Ziva began watching tv while they kept their guard up.

NCIS

Tony then arrived just as Gibbs went into interrogation.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle this Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll be fine boss". Tony said.

"Alright let's do this". Gibbs said.

They go into interrogation ready to question this son of a bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they go into interrogation Tony tries to keep his cool down but he feels like he's going to explode while question this fool.

"Well if it isn't Agents Playboy and Grandpa, how's it goin?" Max asked sarcastically.

"If i were you Ryder i wouldn't talk unless you get asked a question because i want to kill you boy i would love to put a bullet in your brain but i'm not so just sit there shut up and answer our questions". Tony said.

"Oh ho now i'm scared". Max said.

"Oh you should be Ryder because you messed with the wrong little girl. What would possess you to go after the daughter of a federal officer?" Gibbs said.

"I wanted to make you all suffer how i suffered so since you took my freedom i decided to take something of yours, i was originally planning to go after that scientist girl Abby but when i found out about the kid i knew that was a better way of making you suffer". Max said.

Tony's blood boiled even more wanting to punch this son of a bitch, Gibbs on the other hand was trying to keep calm but he knew he was about to explode on the inside.

"By the way how are little Kate and your two other friends? Must be awfully lonely at the hospital". Max said.

Tony and Gibbs then took the hint and what he said, he planned a hit for Kate, Mcgee, and Ziva at the hospital so Tony had to get ahold of one of them now.

"If anything happens to that little girl or somebody from my team i'll put a bullet in you myself". Gibbs warned.

"I believe you mean that Agent Gibbs". Max said.

"Oh trust me i mean that". Gibbs said.

Hospital

Kate still asleep while Mcgee and Ziva are still watching tv while keeping their guard up, Mcgee's phone then vibrates and he sees it's Tony calling.

-Yeah Tony. Mcgee answered.

-Tim listen to me very carefully Ryder put a hit on you, Ziva, and Kate. I don't know what gotta do but get out of there now. Tony said.

-Were on it Tony we won't let anything happen to Katie. Mcgee said.

-Thanks Tim. Tony said.

Mcgee then hung his phone up and turned around to see Ziva there wondering what's going on.

"What's wrong Mcgee?" Ziva asked.

"We gotta get Kate and get out of here now. Ryder put a hit out on us and Kate we have to move her now". Mcgee said.

"How do you suppose we do that Mcgee?" Ziva asked.

Two of Ryder's men came into the hospital dressed as a doctor with a silencer, he then takes Kate's folder to see what room number she's in so he goes up to the floor. Mcgee then took a sleeping Kate and moved her onto another hospital bed covering her with a sheet while Ziva got in Kate's bed with her gun on her left side, Mcgee then took the blanket and covered Ziva with it.

"Are you sure this'll work Mcgee?" Ziva asked.

"It should work long enough for me to get Kate out of here, all you gotta do is just lay there then when they come you know what to do". Mcgee said.

"Alright you get her out of here". Ziva said.

"Alright". Mcgee said.

Ziva then covered herself up while Mcgee got Kate and left the room, no one looked at Mcgee with suspicious since he was a federal officer so he just wheeled the bed in a normal manner not wanting to attract any attention. Ryder's men then got to the floor Kate is on they went together to get the job done faster, Mcgee is taking every shortcut possible to avoid the hit men he just hopes that Kate can stay asleep long enough for him to get her out but that is short lived when she starts to moan and groan so he goes into a stairwell just as Kate woke up.

"Uncle Tim where we going?" Kate asked in a slur.

"Were going back to NCIS honey". Mcgee answered.

Kate was still groggy from the pain medication so she was still a little out of it.

"Are we going to see my dad?" Kate asked.

"Yes and while we're there Ducky and Jimmy are gonna look at you to make sure you're alright". Mcgee said.

"Ok". Kate said.

The pain medication is starting to ware off of Kate so the pain in her arm is slowly coming back and she still felt weak.

"Alright Katie i'm going to pick you up and i'm gonna take you to my car ok". Mcgee said.

"Alright". Kate said.

Tim then picked his niece up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt herself slowly going back to sleep once he got to the garage he looked around to make sure it's safe before he ran to his car putting Kate in the back seat buckling her up and he waits on Ziva.

Meanwhile

Ziva is still laying in the bed with her gun in her right hand ready to aim at the hit men, she then hears someone coming in the room so she tightens her hand on her gun just as the footsteps got closer and she readied herself just as one of them pulled the sheet off and she aimed her gun at them.

"NCIS! Drop the gun!" Ziva said to the two men.

One of them ran out of the room knowing that Kate is with Mcgee while Ziva gets into a fight with the other guy and she twists the guy's arm then breaks it and handcuffs him reading him his rights.

"You're under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you can say will be held against you do you understand the right as i explained them to you". Ziva said.

"Yes". The guy said.

Ziva then brought him out of the room with everyone looking at the two, Mcgee is still keeping a look out on one of the hit men till he spots somebody dressed as a doctor with a gun in his pocket but he can't draw attention to himself just yet because he and Ziva need back up so he calls Gibbs.

-Yeah Gibbs. Gibbs answers.

-Boss it's me, Ziva and i need back up now. Mcgee said.

-Did you get Kate out? Gibbs asked.

-Yeah she's in my car and one of the hit men is in the garage and Ziva has the other one, we need back up now. Mcgee said.

-Me and Tony are on the way just keep Katie safe. Gibbs said.

-On it boss. Mcgee said.

He then hung the phone up and the hit guy just spots him and Mcgee has to do something before Kate ends up in the crossfire.

"Katie, sweetie wake up". Mcgee said.

"Uncle Tim? What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"I need you to get on the floor and stay down, no matter what you hear or might see just stay down your dad and Gibbs are on the way. Keep the doors locked and don't open it for anybody except me, Ziva, Gibbs or your dad alright". Mcgee instructed his niece.

"Uncle Tim is everything alright?" Kate asked.

"Katie please just stay on the floor until one of us comes and gets you, i won't let anything happen to you". Mcgee said.

"Uncle Tim i'm scared". Kate said.

"It'll be alright Katie just stay on the floor with all the door locks and don't come out for anything, unless me, Ziva, your dad, or Gibbs comes to get you don't come out for anything". Time said.

"Alright". Katie said.

"Atta girl now get down now". Mcgee said.

Kate did what her uncle asked she hid on the floor of the car just as he got out and locked all the doors of the car. He then pulled his gun out readying himself for the suspect.

"NCIS! Drop your weapon!" Mcgee yelled.

"Hand over the kid and no one gets hurt". The guy yelled.

"Never". Mcgee said.

The guy then shot off his gun a couple times missing Mcgee but hit the front of the car making Kate scream in terror. Just then Gibbs and Tony drove up fast as lightning and the guy then shot at Gibb's car but hit the windshield not hitting neither Tony or Gibbs.

"Drop your weapon! Now!" Gibbs yelled.

The guy kept coming at Mcgee with his weapon raised then Tony took the guy out with three shots insistently killing him, Mcgee and Gibbs then checked the guy while Tony tended to his scared daughter.

"Katie! Katie!". Tony called.

"Dad? Daddy!" Kate yelled.

"It's me honey unlock the door". Tony said.

Kate then unlocked the door on the right side and just jumped in her dad's arms hanging on for dear life.

"It's alright baby it's alright now, i'm here . Daddy's here, daddy's got you, everything's alright now". Tony soothed his daughter.

"I was scared daddy". Kate said.

"It's alright now Katie i promise everything's gonna be ok". Tony assured her.

Ziva then came out with the other suspect and sees what has happened.

"I got this one and it looks like you got the other one". Ziva said.

"Yeah, who's this clown". Gibbs asked.

"Jason Ryder, Max's younger brother". Ziva answered.

"Do you know you got serious charges against you kid? Attempted murder? And Attempted murder of two federal officers? Your parole officer hasn't even been born yet". Gibbs said.

"Ya'll took my brother from me so i took this job to take somebody from you to see how it feels". Jason said.

"So you take an innocent child?" Mcgee asked.

"It works". Jason said.

Gibbs then kicks him in the stomach hard just as Ziva made him hit his head, they called Ducky and Jimmy to get the body to do an autopsy then when they get back to NCIS they can tend to Kate. Kate stayed in her father's arms still feeling a bit weak and the pain in her arm is coming back, Tony held his daughter in a protective hold daring anybody to take her from him. Gibbs then went to check on his senior agent and grand daughter.

"She alright Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"She's still a bit shaken up and scared other than that she seems fine". Tony said.

"Katie? You alright there kiddo?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine, can we go back to NCIS now dad?" Kate asked.

"Sure let's go i'm pretty sure Abby is gonna wanna see her favorite niece". Tony said.

"Go on Tony we can handle it from here but just to make sure when Ducky and Jimmy get back have them check her out". Gibbs said.

"On it boss". Tony said.

Tony then put Kate in the back of his car and drove back to NCIS.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony has arrived back at NCIS with Kate who was still a little shaken up by everything, he goes to get her from the back seat and she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open and as soon as Tony gently touched her shoulder she jumped about 20 feet in the air.

"Sorry honey, we're back at NCIS come on". Tony said.

"Coming". Kate said.

Tony took her hand and they made their inside, when they made it to the bull pen Abby was there waiting for somebody to come back. Abby saw Tony and Kate then ran to them pulling Kate into a bone crushing hug taking her breath away.

"Aunt...Abby...can't...breath". Kate said.

"Sorry sweetheart, are you alright". Abby said.

"Yea i am". Kate said.

"Katie we have to talk about what happened". Tony said.

"Do we have to dad? I don't really want to". Kate said.

"We don't have to do it now but we will have to, when Ducky and Jimmy come back they're gonna make sure that your alright". Tony said.

"Could you stay with me daddy?" Kate said.

"Sure honey". Tony said.

The elevator then dinged letting Gibbs, Ziva, Mcgee, and the other suspect off on the floor, Kate then clings to her dad's leg and he just runs his hand over her head assuring her everything is alright and she's safe.

"Abby i need you to take Kate down to your lab and watch her, don't let her leave for anything, Katie i need you to stay with Abby alright". Tony said.

"What are you gonna do Tony?" Abby asked.

"I'm gonna go interrogate the other suspect". Tony answered.

"Did you want me to bring her to Ducky and Jimmy?" Abby asked.

"Yeah thanks Abby". Tony said.

"Anytime Tony". Abby said.

"Katie i want you to stay with Abby and listen to everything she tells you ok". Tony said.

"Ok dad but you'll come down when you're finished right". Kate said.

"I'll be right down as soon as i'm finished". Tony assured her.

Abby then took her niece's hand and went down to her lab just as Tony was all fired up and ready to do this interrogation.

Interrogation

Jason is handcuffed to the table just as Tony and Mcgee went into question him, but before they do that Mcgee opens a folder up that has Jason's file.

"Jason Alexander Ryder, 23 years old, rap sheet of 3 counts of assault, 1 count of assault with a deadly weapon, 2 counts of battery, now you can add attempted murder, and attempted murder of two federal officers". Mcgee said.

"Yeah i was gonna take the kid out along with you and that lady cop, ya'll took my brother from me so i figured ya'll took something from me i take something from you". Jason said.

"And you decided to take my daughter? An innocent child". Tony demanded.

"What can i say i wanted ya'll to suffer the way you made me when you took my brother, i think it worked out just fine". Jason said with a smirk.

"Who was the other guy with you?" Mcgee asked.

"Ah that was our friend, Alex Spencer. Guy was a pro at what he did we almost had it done when you escaped". Jason said.

Tony was seriously about to lose his patience and temper with this guy.

Abby's lab

Kate was lying on the futon Abby kept down there, Abby decided to stay with her incase she decided she wants to talk. Just then Ducky and Jimmy came in holding a medical bag to check over the young girl to make sure she's alright.

"Katie, Ducky and Jimmy are gonna look you over to make sure that your alright ok". Abby said.

"Can you get my dad? He said he'd be with me". Kate said.

"Sure i'll be right back". Abby said.

Abby then left leaving Ducky and Jimmy to pull out the medical kit to see what they'll need.

"While we wait for your father Kate would you like to hear a story". Ducky said.

"Sure". Kate said.

"Do you ever wonder where you got your name from?" Ducky asked.

"Yes". Kate said.

"You my dear got your name from your father's old partner, Kate Todd. She was a great agent, did you know that she didn't start out as an NCIS agent". Ducky said.

"What she start out as?" Kate asked.

"Before she came to NCIS she was a secret service agent, then she came to NCIS. Your father almost always pranked her but she made sure that he got revenge, those two made the perfect partners". Ducky said.

"What happened to her". Kate asked.

"She got killed in the line of duty, it took a toll on all of us. Then when you were born he decided that in her honor you would be named after her". Ducky said.

"I think i remember her". Kate said.

"You were still a bit young and your father didn't want in personal life mixed with his work life that's why he kept you from us for a while so you wouldn't get hurt". Ducky said.

Abby then returned a few minutes later with Tony in tow, Kate then ran to her dad and hugged him and he returned the hug.

"Let's get started shall we". Ducky said.

Kate then sat down on the futon while holding her dad's hand while Ducky examined her with Jimmy's help.

"Kate did he give you anything or inject you with anything?" Jimmy asked.

"He injected me with something it made me really sleepy". Kate said.

"He gave her a sedative". Tony said.

"He also cut my right arm with a knife it really hurt". Kate said.

Ducky then checked her right arm and she was right she had a long but not so deep cut on her arm and it was stitched up, he put ointment on it then bandaged it up so it won't get infected. Other then that she is fine.

"Very well then you seem to be fine Kate". Ducky said.

"Thanks Grandpa Ducky, Thanks Uncle Jimmy". Kate said.

"You're welcome Kate". Ducky said.

"Anytime kiddo". Jimmy said.

The pair then had to go back to autopsy and finish their work for the day, then after a couple of minutes Gibbs comes in to check on Tony and Kate.

"How she doing Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"She's fine boss, she has a cut on her right arm but other than that she's fine". Tony said.

"Tony we got to get her to tell us what happened". Gibbs said.

"Can i be with her?" Tony asked.

"Sure". Gibbs said.

"Katie we need you to tell us exactly what happened, do you think you can do that". Tony said.

"Do i have to?" Kate asked.

"Katie we know that you don't want to but it's very important that you tell us what exactly happened". Gibbs said.

"Can my dad be with me?" Kate asked.

"Sure". Gibbs answered.

"Alright". Kate said.

They then brought Kate up to the bull pen so she can tell her story, she just hopes she can get through it without crying or anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they were in the bullpen they moved her into the conference room but before Tony could do anything Vance stopped him.

"Agent Dinozzo i'm sorry but you can't be present during her questioning". Vance said.

"With all due respect Director nobody is stopping me from being in that room with my daughter". Tony said.

"What is going on here?" Gibbs asked.

"I was just informing Agent Dinozzo that he can't be present when you question Kate". Vance said.

"Well i'm a father before i'm a federal agent and like i said before nobody is stopping me from being with my daughter". Tony said.

"Remember who you're talking to Agent Dinozzo". Vance said.

"I told him he can be in the room with her, she won't talk unless she is with her father". Gibbs said.

"Fine i'll allow it but next time i won't". Vance said.

Gibbs and Tony then go up to the conference room and Tony sets a juice in front of Kate as she waits to talk.

"Alright Kate we'll start when you're ready just take your time". Gibbs said.

Kate took a deep breath and started her story.

"It was after school one day i was about to get into the SUV till someone came up behind me and i felt a pinch in my arm after that i don't remember anything because i must have fell asleep. When i woke up i was tied to a chair we were in a old abandoned house somewhere it didn't look familiar he came back i think he called you then once he was finished he hung the phone up and left again. I was able to escape and run out i remembered the phone that Uncle Tim gave me so after i ran i called Uncle Tim then he found me on the phone i felt another pinch on my arm and must have passed out because i remember waking up back at the house then he came in the room and slapped me really hard. He left again then i heard you guys and you got him". Kate said.

"Do you remember anything about the house or where you were?" Gibbs asked.

"No". Kate answered.

"Did he say anything to you?" Gibbs asked.

"He said that it was all of your faults that i was kidnapped". Kate said.

It started to become a bit much for the young child and Tony knew it.

"I don't wanna talk anymore". Kate said.

"It's only a couple more questions Katie". Gibbs said.

"Boss i thinks she could use a break". Tony said.

Gibbs saw how Kate was about to bust out crying because it was starting to overwhelm her.

"Alright you can have a break". Gibbs said.

Gibbs walked out the room and then Kate threw her arms around her dad to find comfort and protection.

"It's alright Katie, it's alright now sweetheart. Shh it's ok honey, everything's gonna be alright". Tony soothed.

"I tried to be brave dad i really did but i was scared". Kate said.

"Katie you were very brave alright and it's alright to be scared. I get scared all the time when i go out in the field". Tony said.

"I thought you never get scared". Kate said.

"I get scared all the time Katie when i go in the field anything could happen and that's what scares me because we won't know what were walking into". Tony said.

Mcgee then comes in the room with something to tell his partner.

"Tony you have a visitor in the bull pen". Mcgee said.

"Alright thanks Tim. Probie could you stay with Kate while i go talk to my visitor". Tony replied.

"Sure". Mcgee said.

"Kate you stay here with Tim and i'll be right back". Tony said.

"Ok". Kate said.

Tony kissed his daughter's head then left the room as Mcgee went in and stayed with his niece.

Meanwhile

Tony is heading to the bull pen to see who could be visiting him at work, once he is close he can see who is it from behind and if he's right it's his father. Ziva was talking to Dinozzo senior and when she saw Tony coming the elder man looked back to see his son coming.

"Hey Junior". Dinozzo senior said.

"Hi dad". Tony said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I heard what happened to Katie how is she?" Dinozzo senior replied.

"She's getting there, she's still a bit scared and terrified". Tony said.

"Junior i was wondering what if i took Katie for a few days maybe that's what she needs". Dinozzo senior said.

Tony looked at his dad with a shocked look like he spoke another language.

"I don't know dad, she needs me right now and if i send her away something could happen or she'll need me. Not to mention the last time i let her go with you, you left her by herself in a hotel room while you went to the bar". Tony said.

"That was in the past Junior". Dinozzo senior said.

"That was 2 almost 3 years ago. I'll think about it and talk to Kate about but for now she'll want to stay with me". Tony said.

"Alright but call me when she makes up her mind i'd love to spend time with her again i miss her". Dinozzo senior said.

"I'm sure she misses you too". Tony said.

After Tony's father left he let out a huge sigh then tried to clear his mind before going back to the case.

"Tony i still need to finish with Kate it's only a couple of more questions then i'm finished then we get that son of a bitch out of here". Gibbs said.

"Boss i don't think she'll be able to handle another interview". Tony said.

"If she doesn't wanna talk anymore then she doesn't but until he gets put in custody she stays here at all times or stays with one of us". Gibbs said.

"What she gonna do about school?" Tony asked.

"You call and tell them that you're out of town for a little while". Gibbs said.

"How did i do this? How did i get my little girl mixed up with all this?" Tony asked.

"It wasn't you who did it was the job, the criminals we go after it won't be hard to find stuff about us and once they find that weakness they will use it against us so you didn't do it the job did. We all know that this job is dangerous and comes with dangerous consequences there isn't anything we can do about that". Ziva said.

"Tony for now let's get this over with so we all can move on". Gibbs said.

"On it boss". Tony said.

Interrogation

Kate and Mcgee are playing some kind of game before Tony and Gibbs walk in with their notebook, Mcgee takes the hint and leaves the room.

"Alright Katie it's just a couple more questions than were finished i promise". Tony said.

"Do i have to?" Kate asked.

"We can stop whenever you're ready but it's only a couple questions". Gibbs said.

"Ok". Kate said.

"When you escaped did any of the surroundings look familiar to you?" Gibbs asked.

"No we were in an abandoned area, everything was deserted and there wasn't anything for miles all i saw was trees and i can't remember i was running when he caught me then everything was black". Kate said.

"Alright last question. Did he have anybody else around to help?" Gibbs asked.

"No it was just him". Kate said.

"Alright Katie were finished no more questions but you do have to stay here with us till the case is closed". Gibbs said.

"How long is that gonna be?" Kate said.

"It shouldn't take very long all we have to do is process him and send him off, you'll be safe again i promise". Tony said.

"What if he comes back?" Kate asked.

"He won't". Tony said.

They got out of interrogation and once they got to the bull pen they saw Ryder with his wrist cuffed with two cops and two federal agents around him when he looked back and saw Kate he smirked and mouthed 'I'll be back' she ran away into the other elevator hiding like Abby did, it took everything inside Tony to not go beat the living hell out of Ryder. Once he was gone from the building Tony went to get his daughter from the elevator. She picked up that habit from Abby because she hid with Abby a few times on the elevator. When the elevator dinged Tony saw his little girl curled into a tight ball shaking.

"Katie are you alright?" Tony asked.

"He said he'd be back". Kate said.

"I promise you sweetheart he's not gonna hurt you again i promise". Tony said.

Meanwhile

Ryder is being transported to custody until a car pulls up and takes out the two officers in the front and the two agents following, once the officers and agents are dead one of Ryder's guys opens the van takes the cuffs off of him then they escape.

"Told that kid i'd be back". Ryder said.


	11. Chapter 11

Abandoned house

Ryder is back at one of his old houses he uses for storage but this time he's not there for storage he's there for something else. One of his guys is a bomb expert and he is using C4 he's making one that has a timer on it and the other is for Kate it's in the form of a vest but a different type. He smiles in approvement and they all continue working while plotting this.

NCIS

It has only been a couple of days since everything has happened and the team doesn't know about Ryder's escape yet. Since then Tony and Kate had stayed at NCIS they only left long enough to go home, shower, change, get something to eat and back to NCIS. Tony didn't like the fact that when he left two other agents followed as back up he was a trained federal agent he could take care of himself and his daughter but he won't go against Vance's or Gibb's orders especially since Kate is still in protective custody. Kate hasn't left her father side in the past couple of days while he worked she stayed beside his desk she only left his side was to use the bathroom and that was it she went back to her dad's desk and sat down playing on her IPad. Tony thought long and hard about what his father said about letting him take Kate for a couple of days to get away but he wasn't sure because he didn't know if Ryder would come back, he wouldn't know if something were to happen to his father or daughter, he wasn't going to take a chance or risk at getting either his father or his daughter hurt he thought after everything was good and clear he would consider it. While the team is working on their reports Gibbs phone rings.

-Yeah Gibbs. Gibbs answered.

His face became outraged and he slammed his phone down getting everyone's attention.

"Everything alright boss?" Mcgee asked.

He didn't wanna answer the question since Kate was right there by Tony because if she knew it would freak her out again but he really didn't have a choice of hiding it.

"Ryder escaped custody the two officers and agents were shot to death". Gibbs said.

The agents were shocked just as Kate jumped her father and buried her face in his shoulder holding him in a death grip.

"It's alright Katie ok it's gonna be alright". Tony said.

"He said he'd be back, he said it". Kate cried.

Kate then couldn't take it so she pulled away from her dad running and hiding, Tony sighed running his hands threw his hair. He is even more stressed and he needed something anything to take the edge off but nothing would work so while he got his thoughts together Ziva went to get her niece from her hiding spot, when the elevator dinged and everyone got off but Kate she stayed in the corner of the elevator curled herself into a tight ball sobbing so Ziva stepped in sat down beside her and held her close while stroking her hair back.

"Shh it's alright tateleh, everything will be alright. We won't let anything happen to you". Ziva said.

Kate continued to sob and after a little while she fell asleep as Ziva noticed her breathing became even so she brought the sleeping child to Abby's lab to lay her on the futon. When Ziva brought a sleeping Kate to Abby's lab the sleeping child started to stir because of how loud Abby's music is so when Ziva goes in she taps Abby's shoulder and points to a sleeping Kate so she turned her music down and they brought her in and laid her on the futon then turned on music to help keep her calm and relaxed once they saw how peaceful Kate was they quietly got out of the room and went back in the lab.

"What's wrong with Kate?" Abby asked.

"We found out today that Ryder escaped custody and he told Kate that he'd be back". Ziva explained.

"That guy is like way dangerous i researched him and he is really really bad no doubt about it". Abby said.

"Do you still have what you pulled up on him?" Ziva asked.

"I should". Abby said.

Abby then went to her computer and pulled up Ryder's file and he has been arrested for almost everything from accessory to theft than some other charges, he has a rap sheet so long it's as long as somebody's arm.

"This guy is dangerous Ziva so you guys should really be careful". Abby said.

"We will if she wakes up call Tony ". Ziva said.

"Gotcha". Abby said.

Ziva glanced at a sleeping Kate one more time before heading out and back up to the bull pen. Once up there she saw that Mcgee had everything about Ryder on the screen they had a list of his associates and hide outs if they catch him now then maybe he won't get to Kate. Tony and Mcgee went out to question the associates while Gibbs and Ziva went to search the hide outs.

With Tony and Mcgee

"Tony you alright?" Mcgee asked.

"Not really Tim, my little girl is in danger because of me this is my fault". Tony said.

"How could this be your fault Tony? You couldn't have known that any of this would happen like Gibbs said you didn't do this the job did i'm surprised that he hasn't pulled you out because of rule 10". Mcgee said.

"I would have still worked the case, nobody is hurting my little girl ever again". Tony said.

Tony and Mcgee then went to go talk to the first associate.


End file.
